Вэш Ураган
Вэш Ураган (яп. ヴァッシュ・ザ・スタンピード, Вашу За Сутанпидо), известный также как Гуманоидный Тайфун — главный герой манги и аниме «Триган», созданных Ясухиро Найто. Он является Живым Агрегатом, одним из меж пространственных существ, которых используют люди как источник силы и энергии. Эти существа имеют сверхчеловеческие возможности, с помощью которых можно разрушить целые города. Своё прозвище Вэш получил из-за разрушений и хаоса, которые окружают его. Впоследствии за его голову назначили награду в 60 000 000 000 двойных долларов. На протяжении многих лет он не даёт себя уничтожить при помощи огромного револьвера из серебра. Вэш путешествует по городам и обучает горожан поддержанию мира. Личность '' ''Цель Вэша — найти своего брата и не дать ему больше никому причинить вреда. В одном из конфликтов с Найвсом Вэш ненамеренно уничтожает город Июль, что и начинает его репутацию и охоту за ним. Вш - личность, за голову которой объявлена награда в 60 миллиардов двойных долларов. Говорят, что в какой бы город он не зашёл, город превращается в руины. Вот только странное дело, ни один человек при этом не погибает. Вэш странствует по пустынной планете, наводя ужас на обитателей городов. Никто не знает его целей, но есть много охотников за головами, которые пытаются поймать неуловимого преступника. В Вэша присутствуют как в манге, так и в аниме две совершенно разные личности. Изначально, Вэш обычно ведет себя глупым и наивным дабы уразуметь людей и дать им понять то что никакой угрозы этот человек не несет и более того будучи в этой личности он постоянно скрывает себя настоящего притворяясь тем же глупым и говоря правду в шутку от чего ему никто не верит и часто насмехаются над ним. Он, будучи в этой личности очень добр и смешит людей, но по правде скрывает замаскированную боль (как заметила Милли). Он обладает почти хронической любовью к пончикам, которых он обожает и плачет, если его еда вдруг была уничтожена или испорчена, часто развратничает над девушками прицепляясь к ним и убеждаю тех, что они ему очень нравятся, а им он, играет в детские игры с детьми когда те вдруг обращаются к ним (как например, в фильме когда дети стреляют в него игрушечными пистолетами, а тот притворяется что ранен) и очень часто говорит шутки или сарказмы (например, при встрече с Вульфвудом). Он часто произносит цитату: “Этот мир создан из любви или миром правит любовь да мир”. С другой стороны, представляется как совершенно измученный и одинокий странник, изредка, показывает это будучи, находясь в компании других людей. Из-за своей долгой жизни и легендарной репутации, Вэш потерял очень много друзей и всю свою семью. В ряде случаев (как подразумевает Луида), он терял близких из-за доверия к людям, которые предали его или были биты сами за то что просто знали его. За 20 лет он часто был загнан в угол и был вынужден скрываться сам или скрывать саму свою личность тем самым уходя от подозрения охотников за преступниками. Таким образом, он часто подвержен депрессии. В момент конфликтов между противниками он часто демонстрирует долготерпение, несмотря на жестокое обращение со стороны противника, Вэш предпочитает сохранять надежду и человеколюбие: несмотря на то, как упала его кисть жизни в самую худшую сторону. Между ним и братом есть глубокая пропасть, поскольку их личности полностью разделяются и имеют очень важные различия: Вэш не может быть в одиночестве и находится в отчаяние от этого же одиночества, в то время как Найвс упивается своим одиночеством и не имеет никакого желания находится в компании. Поскольку Вэш отказывается убивать любого из своим противником, он часто страдает от их же рук ряда весьма беспринципных врагов. В результате, его тело представляет собой лоскутное одеяло из больших шрамов, где отсутствуют куски плоти, где есть очень много разных ран, крестов в виде заживших ран и будучи остающихся шрамов. Несмотря на его нерешительность показать оголенную высшею часть своего тела (особенно дамам, которые в результате как он считает, покинут его), Вэш никогда не использует свою способность, чтобы восстановить свое тело, вместо этого просто сохраняет остающиеся шрамы, как напоминание о ту цену, которою он платит за его безграничную милость и доброту.'' '' Внешний вид Вэш представлен как высокий блондин, его рост примерно метр восемьдесят, глаза зелёно-голубые. Волосы Вэша выглядят как иглы что иногда его и выдает или же дает шанс его друзьями придумывать тому прозвища. Как результат, все его тело - калейдоскоп из больших шрамов, частей потерянной плоти, замененных металлическими частями, металлических швов. В аниме Вэш лишается своей левой руки в конфликте с Найвсом в городе Июле. Позже эта рука была заменена кибернетической с встроенным оружием. Вэш носит шестизарядный длинноствольный револьвер, который внешне похож на модифицированный револьвер Матэбы .45 калибра. В реалии Тригана это оружие, созданное Найвсом, может объединяться с Вэшем и трансформироваться в «Ангельскую Руку», огромное орудие, способное уничтожить целые города. Также имеет спрятанный в левой механической руке пистолет (впоследствии пистолет-пулемет). Причина, по которой Вэш носит красный плащ в том, что Рема рассказывала ему о своих любимых цветах, в том числе о том, что красная герань означает решимость. Вэш носит красный долгий плащ с того же цвета долгими лентами которые прикреплены к нему с короткими рукавами, носит очки желтого цвета и серьгу в левом ухе. Сюжет Манга Братья-близнецы Вэш и Найвз были найдены Рем на борту главного корабля проекта «СЕМЕНА», по спасению немногих оставшихся в живых после бегства с Земли людей. Они родились на одной из электростанций корабля. Рем забирает их под свою опеку, и в течение года братья вырастают до детей младшего возраста. Во время экспериментов с базами данных корабля, Найвз случайно повреждает навигационные системы, вызывая аварийную тревогу и разбудив спящих пассажиров на борту. Рема быстро исправляет системы и отправляет пассажиров обратно в сон, но пробудился член экипажа, доктор Уильям Конрад, который обнаруживает Вэша и Найвза. Он согласился после разговора с Ремой с тем, чтобы держать их существование в тайне. Найвз и Вэш позже случайно набредают на запретную зону корабля и обнаруживают, что были не первыми родившимися зде сь Живыми Агрегатами. Другие Живые Агрегаты были изучены членами экипажа на борту судна, и подвергались непрерывным сканированиям и вивисекции, что в конечном итоге привело к их медленной и мучительной смерти. В ужасе Вэш заявляет о своей ненависти к человечеству. Боится он и чувства одиночества, как один из двух Живых Агрегатов среди миллионов людей. Вэш пытался покончить жизнь самоубийством. Рем его останавливает, и Вэш случайно ранит её в процессе. Она убеждает Вэша иметь веру в безграничные возможности своего будущего. С другой стороны, Найвз был не в силах поверить, что люди и Живые Агрегаты когда то смогут сосуществовать. Он захотел привести и привел флот к краху на планете, намереваясь уничтожить всех людей и сохранить только те корабли, которые были необходимы для него, Вэша, и всех Живых Агрегатов, чтобы выжить на планете. Во время катастрофы, Рема сажает Вэша и Найвза на борт спасательной капсулы, но сама остаётся на корабле, чтобы попытаться устранить неполадки и спасти как можно больше людей, и погибает. На борту спасательной капсулы, Найвз раскрывает свою причастность к произошедшему, и Вэш не может его простить за это. Позже он обнаруживает себя на пустынной планете, не зная, куда идти, и поэтому следует за Найвзом. Они бродили по планете, наблюдая, как немногие оставшиеся в живых люди строили города вокруг разбившегося корабля. Велика Осень Вэш и Найвз в конце концов расстались после того, как Найвз убил всех жителей небольшого городка, чтобы спасти Вэша. В ужасе Вэш выстрелил Найвзу в плечо, в результате чего Найвз принял ответные меры, отстрелив левую руку Вэшу. После их разделения, Вэш бродил по безлюдной земле, пока не был обнаружен группой людей, живших на борту все ещё функционирующего корабля. Вэш принял поселение в качестве своего нового дома, и там получил свою кибернетическую руку. Печально известный инцидент произошел в городе Июле, до начала манги, когда Вэш отправился в город в поисках графа Ревнанта Васкеса, известный так же как Доктор Уильям Конрад, который использовал свои знания о Живых Агрегатах для построения богатой жизни в Июле. Уничтожение города Июля Однако по прибытию он сталкивается с Найвзом, который уже завербовал Конрада. Найвз захватывает Вэша в плен и при помощи Конрада проводит исследования Вэша, чтобы лучше понять свои способности. Найвз решает попытаться принудительно активировать спящие способности Вэша, но случившийся из-за этого взрыв стирает Июль с лица планеты, уничтожив 200 000 жителей и серьёзно ранив Найвза. Конрад, Легато и Найвз остаются в живых. Инцидент обеспечивает Вэшу репутацию «Гуманоидного Тайфуна». Триган The series opens with Vash being chased by bounty hunters, only to be saved by the arrival of Meryl Stryfe andMilly Thompson of the Bernardelli Insurance Society who announce that Vash has been classified as a "Natural Disaster" and as such his bounty has been cancelled. Though initially happy to learn of the bounty's cancellation, he is dismayed when he learns the two intend on following him. As he travels, the Insurance Girls in pursuit, he happens to pass by a priest stranded in the desert. The priest introduces himself as Nicholas D. Wolfwood, and the two part on friendly terms. The primary story begins with the arrival of Legato Bluesummers, who identifies himself as a follower of Knives. Legato gives Vash a coin case, warning Vash that twelve assassins will come for him, each bearing a coin, and if Vash is successful in collecting all twelve "something interesting will happen." The twelve are revealed to be the Gung-ho Guns, Knives's elite killers, and the priest Wolfwood has recently been contracted as one of them under the name Nicholas the Chapel. Vash is successful in defeating the first three, Monev the Gale, E. G. Mine, and Dominique the Cyclops, though he loses his cybernetic arm in the battle with Gale. Knives recovers and reawakens from his injuries sustained in the July Incident, and Vash goes to confront him, leaving the Insurance Girls behind. Knives triggers Vash's power in order to showcase his power over mankind and destory the city, but Vash was able to resist and was able to redirect the blast skyward, creating an enormous crater on the moon. Триган Максимум 2 years later, the priest Nicholas D. Wolfwood arrives in a city in search for Vash the Stampede. Once he discovers Vash, he finally convinces Vash to come out of his pseudo-retirement, telling of Knives's exploits and progress in wiping out humanity. Learning of Vash's locations, the broken but alive Legato declares that the killing game has begun anew, and sends Rai-Dei the Blade. In his confrontation with Blade, Vash learns that Legato and the Gung-ho Guns have discovered the location of his home. After Wolfwood executes Blade, the two have a near falling out over the morality of killing, but they agree to continue traveling together, going to Vash's home. There, Vash battles Leonoff the Puppetmaster and Wolfwood fights Grey the Ninelives. After their victory, Vash learns from the inhabitants that the ship has successfully made contact with Earth, and ships will be arriving to save them from Gunsmoke. Knives uses his powers to cut down the satellites used to communicate with Earth, and Vash resumes his travels when he learns of the severed connection and correctly guesses the reason. They reunite with the Insurance Girls, but as a result the two girls are caught up in the battle when Midvalley the Hornfreak,Hoppered the Gauntlet, and Zazie the Beast arrive. Hoppered, a survivor of July, seeks revenge on Vash, while Wolfwood's true goals are questioned by Midvalley as the two battle. In the battle, Vash's abilities are awakened again, and only Elendira the Crimsonnail's intervention defuses the situation. The Insurance Girls thus learn the truth about Vash's powers as a Plant. After burying Hoppered and Midvalley, Vash and Wolfwood continue their travels to Knives's base, where Vash and Knives battle once again. Vash is defeated and restrained by Legato, while Knives sets out aboard his Ark with a new plan for wiping out humanity: traveling from city to city to absorb the Plants to increase his power and cut off humanity from their one lifeline. Wolfwood betrays the Guns and rescues Vash, revealing his true identity as Nicholas the Punisher of the Eye of Michael and the Gung-ho Guns, and how he betrayed the real Chapel to try to infiltrate the Guns and kill Knives. Wolfwood leaves shortly thereafter when he learns the last of the Guns and the real Chapel are heading toward the orphanage where he grew up. Vash rejoins Wolfwood and saves him, but Wolfwood passes away. Livio the Double Fang, Wolfwood's childhood friend, joins Vash, and the two head to December, the last human city. Vash uses his power to create destructive bullets that efficiently damage the now-monstrous Knives. The ships from Earth arrive, and battle Knives and the Ark while Legato arrives for one final confrontation with Vash. Legato reveals that the now completed coin case blocks his powers, meaning that the entirety of Vash's journey against the Guns has led to this climactic finish. Vash defeats Legato, and finally breaks his vow not to kill when the defeated Legato threatens Livio. However, unable to stop with so much at stake, Vash continues on and helps break Knives's control over the Ark and the absorbed plants. The now powerless Knives confronts Vash one last time, but Vash saves Knives from the vengeful ships from Earth and flies off. Knives and Vash make peace before Knives uses up the last of his power and passes away. Аниме Способности и Силы Вэш обычно носит Кольт 45-го калибра из серебра, классический шестизарядный револьвер двойного действия. Этот пистолет был создан в двух экземплярах, из которых Вэш получил серебряную модель, а Найвз держал чёрную модель. В манге Вэш использует свое уникальное оружие более просто из новизны и привычки. Визуально пистолет в манге отличается от того, что был в аниме. Помимо револьвера, Вэш имеет кибернетическую руку, оснащеную скрытым пистолетом. Там изначально был спрятан мощный полуавтоматическийпистолет, который затем был модифицирован до полностью автоматического пистолета-пулемета. «Ангельская рука» является сильнейшим оружием Вэша. После активации, его правая рука превращается в оружие достаточно мощное, чтобы уничтожить целые города одним взрывом. Вэш опасается силы этого орудия и мало знает о том, как его использовать. В манге, «Ангельская рука» является естественной функцией тела Живого Агрегата, и ими можно манипулировать в различных формах для создания ряда эффектов. Сила «Ангельской руки» ограничена: как аккумулятор, он содержит только определенное количество энергии, и, когда эта энергия уходит, он умрет. «Ангельская рука» Вэша обычно принимает форму большой пушки, которая использует огромное количество энергии. В аниме Вэша можно увидеть с ножом. Во время битвы с Бриллиантовым Динамитом Неоном, он использует автоматическое оружие, которое очень похоже на АК-47, карабин. В кульминационной финальной битве с Найвзом, он использует крест «Каратель» Вульфвуда. Помимо своей «Ангельской руки», Вэш показывает сверхчеловеческие ловкость, силу, рефлексы, зрение и полный контроль над мышцами. Вэш часто показывал способность уклоняться от пуль в упор и уворачиваться от квалифицированных атак ближнего боя. Вэш, возможно, сильнее, чем большинство человеческих существ, как видно, когда он был в состоянии использовать крест «Каратель» Вульфвуда. Наконец, его интеллект, как указано, выше, чем у большинства (если не всех) людей. В аниме показано, что он способен на телепатическую связь со своим братом, хотя, действительно ли он обладает телекинетическими способностями, остается неизвестно. Сверхчеловеческая физиология Вэш принадлежит к расе генераторов - живых источников энергии. Он обладает высокими физическими характеристиками - способен увернуться от всех пуль, расстреливаемый с двух десятков автоматов практически в упор, гораздо сильнее обычного человека и способен выдерживать большое количество ранений. Его регенерация не позволяет восстанавливать утраченные конечности, но смертельные для человека ранения Вэш регенерирует, пули из ран тело выталкивает автоматически, кровотечение и болевой шок несравненно ниже, чем у людей, чтобы вывести его из строя, нужно много серьёзных ран. Навыки Вэш является крайне квалифицированным стрелком, имеющим огромный опыт противостояния вооружённым противникам, каждый день тренируется по несколько часов. Его навыки стрельбы чрезвычайно высоки, Вэш безошибочно поражает цели в высоких акробатических прыжках, перекатах, раненый и усталый. Сотни выстрелов, тысячи и не единого промаха. Может отстрелить зажжённые фитиля у шести брошенных динамитных шашек моментально. Может уложить все шесть пуль револьвера в одну точку, одна в другую. Также безошибочно стреляет с двух рук одновременно. Способен на трюки типа отбития ногой снаряда из гранатомёта. Впечатляет и острота внимания Вэша как стрелка. Например, ведя бой с многочисленными противниками, Вэш считает выстрелы каждого и знает, когда у каждого из них кончатся патроны. Краем глаза оглядев местность, может запомнить расположение каждого из десятков противников и поразить их вслепую, не высовываясь из-за укрытия. Сила генератора: Hatsudenki no denryoku (発電機の電力, Сила генератора) — Вэш способен в некоторой степени трансформировать своё тело, повышая свои боевые возможности. Но основная сила генератора - возможность воспроизводить большое количество энергии и эффективно расходовать её в различных целях. Цитаты „'''Эта земля состоит из любви и мира!“''' „'''Извини, я не умер.“''' ''„— Парень, ты кто такой? — Знаете, мне как-то неловко представляться, но если вы настаиваете, то я мирный охотник в погоне за миражом по имени любовь.“ '' ''„— Мое имя Валентинез Алкалинелла Ксифакс Сицидабохерц Гумбидонелла Блю Страдивари Талентрент Пьер и Чартон - Хеймос Иванович Балдеус Джордж Дойтзелл Кайзер. Не стесняйтесь обращаться! - Чего-чего, господин Ваш Паникёр? - А-а! Ненавижу, когда ты называешь меня полным именем!“''' — (Ваш Паникёр/Ураган, 9 серия, знакомство с Николасом. Д. Вольфвудом) '' '''„Я хочу спасти всех...И пауков, и бабочек!“''' — (Ваш Паникёр/Ураган, Беседа с Найвсом на цветочной поляне) '''„Случается, что жизнь заставляет человека стать дьяволом.“''' '''„Я не убиваю людей потому, что один патрон стоит, как четыре пончика.“''' '''„Эй, извините. А как же любовь и мир?“ Концепция и создание В интервью Dark Horse Comics Найто рассказал, что каждый символ его проектов является определённой частью его самого. Вэш Ураган показывал его решимость и некоторые более детские стороны. Конструкция пушки Вэша была огромной проблемой для художника, ему нужно было создать опасное и надёжное оружие, которое должно было выглядеть смертоносно. В итоге у Найто вышел огромный серебряныйКольт 45-го калибра. Изначально дизайнер хотел, чтобы у оружия были бесконечные патроны, но в итоге он отказался от этой идеи. Когда у него спросили, почему Вэш был создан таким пацифистом, Найто объяснил, что он всегда чувствовал себя странно, когда люди всегда гибли в боях. Он всегда удивлялся, почему они умирали так быстро. Это хорошо, что они умирают, но он спрашивает, почему это было так неожиданно. Из-за этого, он хотел создать Вэша как персонажа, который является сильным в бою, но готовым спросить: «Эй, извините. А как же любовь и мир?». Прочее Критика Первый том манги был продан тиражом в 30 000 экземпляров вскоре после своего выхода. Второй том также пользовался успехом. Манга и аниме по серии оказались настолько популярны, что вышли в свет тематические фигурки, плюшевые игрушки, брелки, одежда и даже солнцезащитные очки. У группы Four Year Strong есть песня «Vash Stampede». Вэш занял семнадцатое из 25 место в списке лучших аниме-персонажей всех времён по версии IGN. AnimeSouce.com поставил его на двенадцатое место в своём Топ-100 аниме-персонажей. AnimeOnDVD описывает Вэша как персонажа, который "…работает на гамму чувств и отношений, что делает его самым опасным человеком и достойным 60 000 000 000 двойных долларов за свою голову… " в обзоре пятого тома, рецензент заявил, что изменения в характере Вэша, «…переносят события на другой, более интересный уровень…» История Вэша была описана как «…действительно интересная, но она, как правило, оставляла после себя больше вопросов, чем ответов…». T.H.E.M Anime Reviews отметили, что Вэш «…это в душе ещё ребёнок, неправильный герой …». Вэш является узнаваемым персонажем из-за своих запоминающихся жёлтых очков и красного плаща. Он занял второе место в категории персонажей мужского пола на Anime Grand Prix 1998. = Категория:Мужчины Категория:Герои